justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Mendoza International Airport
The Mendoza International Airport is a modern international airport in Just Cause (1). Description It was named after Salvador Mendoza and it has 3 runways that extend out to sea. Only the middle one of the three runways is capable of serving the two largest planes in the game. The airport has two high air-traffic control towers next to the two small runways and two radio masts which are located either side of the entrance at opposite ends of the wire mesh fence. If maneuvered correctly, the Alexander AX-14 can be used to take off on the two smaller runways, though the smaller of the runways are meant to serve the Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 and planes of a lower overall size. Any plane can easily be landed and can take off with no problems at all on the largest runway. The Guerrilla 25 "Campo Aguila" safehouse is right next to the airport, near the eastern radio mast. This has a slight reference to Provincia Aguilar as the names are similar and the fact that Provincia Aguilar has its own airfield. Also if the player wishes to get to the international airport quickly from anywhere, they can call in an extraction to the nearby Guerrilla safehouse, providing that it is unlocked beforehand. However, in order to do that, you must liberate this place. The overall layout of the airport and its runways is extremely unusual, as there are no taxiways leading off the runways, and none of the runways could be used parallel considering their angle and the likelihood of a crash after takeoff or while landing as their approach paths intersect. Only one end of the runways would likely be able to be used as the lack of a clear approach toward the terminal. The hangars cannot be used to store planes, because the doors are always closed. This might be a disappointment to players who were hoping to store vehicles within these hangars. Location It's located in Provincia de Las Palmas. The Guerrilla 25 "Campo Aguila" safehouse is very close by. San Esperito International Arms Fair This is an annual event, held at the airport. Rico visited the second fair in 2005, during the mission Some Enchanted Evening. The fair in 2005 had no real visitors. There was only a small number of Montano Cartel soldiers and police men patrolling the area, as guards. As reported by the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, according to Luis Mendoza the money from this fair helps the children. There are multiple gazeboes located around the sides of the main terminal during this event. Vehicles *AVIA airport tug (several are driving around at random). *Stirling Jet Exclusive 9. Rarely 2 will appear depending on if the Alexander AX-14 is destroyed or not spawned yet. The other jet appears in the exact place on the other side where the Alexander AX-14 spawns. Moving the Alexander AX-14 forwards slightly can also make the jet spawn. *Alexander AX-14 - a large cargo plane. One of these planes can always be seen flying above the airport but for some reason they try landing away from the runway and usually crash into a building. When this happens, a lot of the time they will explode and attract quite a few government soldiers or Guerrilla soldiers depending on if the airport is liberated or not. The planes will fall at random angles and positions, sometimes crashing nose down or even descending slowly sideways which is quite surreal and odd to see. *Excelsior, the presidents plane. This plane shows up only during the last mission ("Taking out the garbage vol.3") when it's seen taking off. *Ballard series armored vehicles. Three are on display during the International Arms Fair. One of them has an anti-aircraft gun. See the mission article for more details. Trivia *If you take the Alexander AX-14 to the Encarnacion military base, there will be a better chance of another Alexander AX-14 spawning there. A plane like that should always spawn there, but that spawn point is glitched. *It's not known why the airport has two air traffic control towers. Most life airports only have one. An example of a real world airport with two air traffic control towers is Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport. *The Just Cause 2 counterpart to this airport, Panau International Airport, has something similar. There is only one control tower, but there appears to be what resembles two bridges (where air traffic control (if there is one!) watches over the airport). *This place is the only settlement of its kind. Common settlements are a house icon signifying villages and cities and a tent signifying a military base.The PDA Map shows a plane icon with a blue square around it (before liberation). **In other words, it is the only airport that can be liberated by force. Other airports automatically become under Guerrilla control (although they are never seen in use) once their province is liberated. *Provincia de Las Palmas, where the airport is located, is the third smallest Province, right after Provincia Mendoza City and Resolucion, which each contain a half a settlement. *Some very rare vehicles spawn here which are rarely seen elsewhere, like the AVIA and the MacNamara Emergency III. Gallery Mendoza International Airport.png Stirling Jet Exclusive 9.png|Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 at one of it's default parking spots. Alexander AX-14.png|Alexander AX-14. AVIA.png|The AVIA airport tug, at the airport. Some Enchanted Evening 2.png|During the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Some Enchanted Evening 3.png|During the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Some Enchanted Evening 4.png|During the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Some Enchanted Evening 5.png|During the mission Some Enchanted Evening. San Esperito TV tower 2.png|Tower 2 of the San Esperito towers is a couple of kilometers to the north-east. Mendoza International Airport - seen from north.png|Mendoza International Airport The pilot of the Airport.png|An airport pilot. Stirling Jet Exclusive 9, Civilian version, At its default parking spot in Mendoza Airpot..jpg|The default parking spaces for the Alexander AX-14 (left), and Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 (right). Video Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Planes Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings